


Saturday Morning

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "After all, how often did they get the chance to stay in bed all morning? Getting to justbewith America was an increasingly rare luxury. He could almost fall asleep again like that, content in the embrace of his beloved."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some bonus fluffy smut from the depths of my fanfic folder labyrinth.

“We should get up.”

The sun was spilling in through the considerable windows in America’s bedroom, spilling across the floor and onto the bed where America groaned and nuzzled his face further into England’s neck.

“You really wanna get up, sweetheart? S’nicer right here.”

England, trapped under America’s sprawling form, just closed his eyes again. “Looks like I don’t have much of a choice.”

The silence that followed was comfortable, and England basked in the warmth of America’s weight and the morning sun on his face. The sheets were in a tangle at their feet, no doubt due to America’s tendency to squirm in his sleep, but it didn’t matter at all. After all, how often did they get the chance to stay in bed all morning? Getting to just _be_ with America was an increasingly rare luxury. He could almost fall asleep again like that, content in the embrace of his beloved.

England’s eyes shot open when he felt America’s fingers prodding at his ass, and as he turned to gawk at America, his lips were captured in a deep kiss. America pulled away and grinned at him, despite that the haze of sleep wasn’t quite gone from his eyes.

“You’re still a little loose from last night, England. Wanna fuck?”

“Your seduction methods are terrible. You also have morning breath.” England still grabbed America’s cock and guided him forward, smirking all the while.

“Yeah? Well, you look like a tornado blew through your hair. Or maybe a hurricane. Hurricane America come to blow you away with the raw power of my dick.”

Before England could come up with a sarcastic reply, America was pushing inside of him and his eyes rolled back in his head. He hummed and took a moment to appreciate just how well they fit together, in more ways than one.

“Mmm…yes.”

He opened his eyes once more in time for America to lean in and kiss him again. It was too much tongue and very little finesse, but it was lazy and perfect. It was just them in their own little world, free of obligations and stress. There they had all the time in the world. 

They rocked slowly together, allowing England to feel every bit of America’s cock as it slowly slid in and out of him, and he reached between them to stroke his own cock just as lazily. It was a stark contrast to the rough and frantic sex they’d had the night before, but no less pleasurable. They hummed and gasped together, and their faces found their way to each other’s necks. England licked at America’s throat, and America in turn shifted to nibble on England’s ear. The shift changed the angle of America’s languid thrusts, and England arched slightly off the bed as pure pleasure shot down his spine.

“Yes, _there_.”

America’s hand was under his hip, holding him in place. He didn’t hasten his pace, but each thrust gave England a jolt of ecstasy that made him moan shamelessly and squeeze his eyes shut. He grasped at the sheets with one hand and stroked his cock with the other, and he turned his face into the pillow as he rocked in time with America.

“Feeling good, sweetheart?” 

He was just a little breathless and just a little smug, and it was that little bit of smugness that England had to swallow in another messy kiss. This time he kept his eyes open to watch America. America was beautiful during sex, whether giving or receiving, whether wild or languid. England loved to see that mix of love and lust in America’s eyes, loved the way America’s hair fell over them. He loved, when he could see it, the flex of America’s muscles with each movement.

He just loved him, no matter how much he sometimes pretended otherwise.

America’s face twisted in pleasure as he came, and England loved to see that, too. He petted America’s hair as he rode out his orgasm. After America stopped trembling, he reached down and wrapped his hand around England’s, helping England stroke his cock until he too came in their hands. He let America take over and watched with half-lidded eyes as America stroked him until he was completely spent

While the buzz of his orgasm still sent pleasant chills through him, England pulled America down into another lazy, open-mouthed kiss and sucked on America’s tongue and then dipped his own tongue to taste America’s lovely mouth.

It was not lost on England that America hadn’t pulled out, and after what seemed like hours of kissing and whispering sweet nothings, he started to rock against America again, smirking to himself as he felt America get hard again inside of him.

They rolled on the bed together, grinning against each other’s mouths as they started all over again.


End file.
